Letters To The Axis Powers
by Sidni-BD
Summary: The Axis Powers have been locked in a small room until we are free of our writers' block. Feel free to send them letters or items! So-Chan
1. Intro

"Ve~ Ciao! And welcome to Letters To The Axis Powers!" Italy smiled brightly.

Japan nodded and smiled himself, "Hai. The authors of SoWhatSidni are having Writers' Block. So they put us in the room and locked the door. They won't let us out until they are freed from the horrible curse."

"Ja. So, send us letters or something. Maybe some food would be good to, since the only thing we have in here is pasta." Germany sighed and let his head fall in his hand.

"I don't know what your complaining about. Pasta is a wonderful thing!"

Japan turned away and looked weakly at the reader. "Please, send us something!"

**Wha-Chan: I'm sorry, but those two idiots didn't finish the 17 chapter for Broken Glass. I had a talk with them and they understand that they need to finish it soon. **

**So-Chan: * shivers * She may be adorable, but she can also be very scary...**

**Si-Chan: * in emo-corner ***

**Wha-Chan: Well, in replacement of the next chapter of Broken Glass, we have a new fic.**

**So-Chan: Yup! We now have letters to the Axis Powers!**

**Wha-Chan: We hope you enjoyed the intro!**

**So-Chan: Say bye Si-Chan.**

**Si-Chan: * mumbles * Bye...**


	2. Hex The Ninja

"Ve... there are a lot of questions on here.." Germany nodded as Japan looked over the italian's shoulder. Germany reached out and grabbed the box of bacon that came with the letter, and started scarfing it down; Japan doing the same.

Italy looked back up from the extra long letter and started fro the first question. "Ve, Why wouldn't they want pasta? Well, how about this. You and I can go to my pasta palace, we can use my pasta paper,my pasta pencil, and my pasta calculator, write down this question, and, I bet t will say, 'PASTA'... Does that answer your question?" Germany sighed once again and patted the Itallian's head. "Nein, Italia. I doubt it did. And... Stalker? Ugh, I'm not that fazed by it. I'm stuck with an itallian so I'm used to it.

Once Italy was done day dreaming, he came back to reality to answer the final question. "Um... I think so.. If it was, then wouldn't that make it super tasty like that strawberry smoothie that America gave me? Hmmm... I might have to try that! Do you want to say anything Japan?"

Japan bowed, "Arigatou for the bacon. We already had 2 meals of pasta and I was sure I was going to get sick of eating it."


	3. Pirozhkisama

"Ciao Pirozhki!" Italy smiled brightly. "Hmm.. What are my feelings for Germany? I love him since we already had -"

Germany blushed deeply and covered his mouth. "I-Italia... That was our secret to keep..."

Italy hugged the German and thought for a minute. "How do I feel? Well, some of it is what I want to happen, but not all of it! I swear! I saw some really creepy stuff that looked like what Big Brother France would do!" After he calmed down, Italy looked at Germany. "What about you?" He blushed in answer. "W-Well... I... er.." Italy hugged him again. "You are so cute when you blush!"

Japan bowed yet again, gladly took the doujinshi, said,"Arigatou!", and started flipping through the books.


	4. A new layout

**Si-Chan: We need to change the format from lit to script. This is getting really hard to write with so many letters.**

Italy: Wow! We got a lot of letters! Do you want to start with your questions, Japan?

Japan: Hai. First one is from Petalnose. She asks, "Japan, if you were stuck in an elevator with two people who would it be? Turkey and China, Belarus and Russia, or all four together?" * thinks * Hm.. Well, I'd have to choose Turkey and China. I don't think I could handle Belarus-san or Russia-sama.. And arigatou for the manga and food.

Italy: Another one is from TheRealKira! And he says, "Out of all the countries what are your fave pairings? I like France x England and Germany x Italy (so kawaii!) oh yeah and Japan x Germany" … Um, what's a paring?

Japan: Out of all the countries? Well... I'd have to choose Germany x-

Germany: * glares*

Japan: Er, I mean Prussia x-

Germany: * shakes head*

Japan: Italy x-?

Germany: *pulls out gun from no where *

Japan: A-ah... America x..?

Germany: * puts gun away*

Japan: America x England.. * blushes* And arigatou for the anime...

Italy: Aw! That's so cute Japan!

Japan: A-Arigatou... Your turn... TheRealKira also asks you, "So I know you've offered to "show Japan your parts" (that's an almost quote there?) but have you done that to anyone else?"

Italy: Of course! I ask that to all my good friends! Except for Big Brother Frabce. He asked to see them!

Germany and Japan: * no comment *

Germany: Ahem.. Can we get onto my question now?

Italy: Ve, I'll read it! TheRealKira also asks, "would you ever date Japan-"

Germany: Nein. *blush *

Japan: * blushes *

Italy: He also gave you this! * hands beer*

Japan: Is that it?

Italy: *nods *

Germany: Can we come out now?

**Si-Chan: Is there another chapter on Broken Glass?**

Germany: We don't know! You didn't even put a fucking computer in here!

**So-Chan: * throws in computr and quickly shuts door***

Italy: * checks* No... there isn't.

**Wha-Chan: Then your not getting out!**

Japan: Someone please help us...


	5. THEY ARE FREE!

Italy: Ve! We got new mail!

Japan: Hai. From a Timberstar-san. Arigotou for the items you bring us... And for trying to break us out..

Germany: Who goes first?

Italy: I vote for Japan!

Germany: Alright. Timberstar asks you, "I have holes in my middle, sides, top and bottom. Yet I can still hold hot water. What am I?"

Japan: Hrm... I'll have to get back to you on that.

Germany: Italy, She also asks, "Who do you think would be a better singer? Hungary, Greece, or America? (this was just something that pooped into my head)"

Italy: *thinks for a little * Hm... I'd have to say Miss Hungary! She's the one who taught me to sing so well, so I bet she's a good singer too! And grazie for the caramella~! *noms on candy *

Japan: I have the answer. You are a sponge correct?

Italy: Germany! You have a question too! Timberstar asks, " How crazy do you think things would be if the state and cities were also personified like you guys are?"

Germany: I would be in hell.

Japan: Arigotou for trying to break us out. But I think it's going to be awhile for us to get out of here.

Italy: Ve, Friends! Broken Glass has been updated!

Germany: I'm going to bust the door down, I've had enough.

Japan: Hai. I agree.

Italy: You guys aren't listening to me!

**So-Chan: We can finally let them out. Do you think Italy is still a virgin?**

**Si-Chan: I doubt it. We posted a gerita fic. Remember?**

**Wha-Chan: Whatever. Just let the poor fellows out already!**

**So-Chan: *goes to unlock door * Aw.. Your so cute Wha-Chan.**

Germany: On 3?

Japan: * nods*

Ger and Jap: 1..

**So-chan: *puts in key ***

Ger and Jap: 2..

**So-Chan: * unlocks door***

Ger and Jap: 3! *runs *

**So-Chan: *opens door * Okay! You guys can come...**

Ger and Jap: *runs through door and hits the hallway wall *

**So-Chan: Out..?**

**Si-Chan: Was the gay butt sex that bad?**

**Wha-Chan: *slaps the back of Si-Chan's head ***

Italy: Yay! White flags for everyone!

**All three girls: THANKS FOR READING!**

**Wha-Chan: And if you like Ouran High School Host Club as much as Hetalia, then read our longest Fanfic, Broken Glass.**

**So-Chan: Also, a previous Hetalia fanfic was mentioned earlier. It was written by our one and only Si-Chan, and her good friend who were doing a roleplay (Who didn't know she was writing it all down at the time.).**

**Si-Chan: I love you Rain! **

**All three girls: And we love all of you!**


End file.
